Problem: $ 1 - \dfrac{169}{100} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{169}{100} = -1.69$ Now we have: $ 1 - 1.69 = {?} $ $ 1 - 1.69 = -0.69 $